User talk:Chasemarc
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:430978 10150625790508348 160314661 n.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2013-01-03T21:07:26 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. Also, are you Marc Chase? If so, will you be using this account from now on? 31dot (talk) 21:51, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :that's Marc Chase not me this is the only page i have Chasemarc (talk) 22:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :As for the picture it is a copyright free and public domain images from the (Real non-Star Trek) Civil War, I work for the National Archives/US Capital and I figured I would place the real picture in the Talk Page to show what it really looked like before they edited to be Riker's great-great-great-great granddaddy, if you can fix that for me I thank you, if you have to remove it I will understand too Chasemarc (talk) 22:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::For the image uploaded, was it found online, or scanned from a book? Can you note the specific source of the image? -- sulfur (talk) 03:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Username I have to ask you to register a different username, one that is not similar to another one, per our Username policy. If, afterwards, you post something similar to what you posted above on the talk page of the image (I moved it to :File:Unaltered Civil War image.jpg), we can work on getting that in the article properly. Thanks 31dot (talk) 22:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :With all due respect 31dot Chasemarc (Marc Chase) is my real legal name I don't use made up usernames (why hide who you are?) i have posted a few things on this and others Wiki sites under this name(see my favorite Wikis) and as changing my username would effect those wiki posts as well,am asking/begging/pleading you to please ask the other person to alter his/her username as it looks like that person has not posted anything in 2 years? I understand your point of view- but we cannot control what happens on other wikis, and someone who also apparently has Marc Chase as their name was here first and your name could be confused with them. As for "why hide who you are"; no one is asking you to, but many users here don't use their real name for security and privacy purposes. I'm asking for additional input into this matter, as I am not the sole arbiter of anything. 31dot (talk) 22:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :if i can put in my 2 cents, I think if a person is using his/her real name that should trump or be an exception to that rule, and since his/her page has not had any activity on it in 2 years and I plan to stay that should also factor into the debate, but i'm going to be out on a vacation for a week so if MA chooses to rule in his/her favor please give me until 01/11/2013 to change my user name that will be the next time i can do it thank you Chasemarc (talk) 22:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, 31dot, I don't think this is what we had in mind when we created that policy. A "similar name", in my opinion, would be something like "C1d Highwind" in my case, or "32dot" in yours. Basically, a name that can be confusing at a glance, or is deliberately designed to impersonate someone. In this case, "Marc Chase" and "Chasemarc" seem to be different enough, especially considering that it wouldn't really make sense to try impersonating someone that edited just once more than a year ago. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 23:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) That does make sense, Cid, and I do appreciate your input. I was confused at first, thinking that it was the same person who forgot their password of their old account and registered another account- but I'm willing to drop the issue as there is no intent to impersonate. 31dot (talk) 23:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::So long as Chasemarc doesn't change his sig to read as "Marc Chase", I don't think there would be too much of a problem telling the two apart. The names are different enough to me. - 00:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) thank you guys :-) Chasemarc (talk) 18:24, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Anon user i did start off using my IP address: 156.33.195.254 (before i created the log on) i placed a link to this talk page on it but is there a way for you to combine 156.33.195.254 (talk) with this page? Chasemarc (talk) 15:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, there isn't an easy way to combine these things together as such. You can put a note on the bottom of that talk page indicating that you've moved here, or just leave it alone and be OK with that. -- sulfur (talk) 15:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages When posting to a talk page, please place your post at the bottom of the section you are posting on; this helps maintain the flow of the discussion and keeps posts in chronological order. Please review MA:TALK for other information on talk pages. Thanks 31dot (talk) 04:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) sorry about that Chasemarc (talk) 12:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Images (redux) You were asked previously, so I will reiterate: Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. This even applies if you've edited an image with the sole intent of using it on a discussion page. -- sulfur (talk) 12:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC)